


if you are into that sort of thing

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, YJ Twitter Valentine's Day Massacre 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The limited time offer ended at midnight." Suddenly, his yellow and black cape was snatched and yanked backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you are into that sort of thing

**Author's Note:**

> The [evidence](http://birdflash.tumblr.com/twitter-vday) of our fangirling plight.

*

 

Dick's arms were tired from tensing. Majorly tired.

Twenty hours of patrol and intentionally avoiding every face and voice that he was familiar with had not helped his energy or emotional balance… hence the eventual break-down in front of Batman. He could have been feeling beyond whelmed. He wasn't sure.

Keeping him still awake was the breathless feel of cool wind pushing against his body clumsy in Wally's arms.

Dick's shoulder moved to shield the part of his face not hiding in the Kid Flash costume of yellow leather from the impact of air.

And just like that… the world slowed again…

"We're here, dude…"

"…Oh."

Just outside the entrance in fact. Dick glanced up at his mountain surroundings then up to Wally's sunny smile focused on him.

 _Whelmed_.

Careful to reveal nothing, especially not his heart rate, he managed a totally suave and composed answer, "…uh… _right_ ," before being let down to his feet.

Down the underground corridor leading up to the elevators, they walked in an eased silence. Wally gave a long and exaggerated yawn, twisting his arms up in the air. "I'm heading to bed," he said.

"That's cool. I'm…" At the obvious pause, he turned confused as Dick admitted, "I don't really know what to do with myself."

Besides getting his stupid heart to _stop freakin' fluttering_.

"It's been… a long day." Wally's smile reemerged sheepishly as he said this, "We're all exhausted."

"Thanks… for not hating me. And junk."

"Rob, man, I told you already… there is no way I could ever hate you…" He walked forward to the shorter, pushing his goggles up so the other could recognize his sincerity. "Thanks… for being my Valentine." Wally's cheeks flushed darkly. "I-I mean…I didn't mean to get girly about everything…"

To avert the embarrassment, Dick returned the sheepish look, teasing, "You didn't really explain to me when I asked how someone gives someone else a valentine…"

"You serious right now?"

"Batman doesn't give training courses on this stuff."

Wally laughed, a smug expression falling in place as he dramatically gestured.

"It's a good thing I'm here then. I am an _expert_ in the way of the valentine."

If Dick had removed his mask at that moment, Wally would have seen him roll his eyes.

"Well…there's a couple ways. You can give someone you like flowers. Or girls usually like the chocolate route. Or give someone a gift. Or… a kiss…" Green eyes lowered on Dick's face. "…if you are into the sort of thing I guess…" Dick felt a horrible tightness in his chest where his heart thudded away. But, was it _horrible_? Or was he just imagining it?

Wally's mouth kept running. His voice getting fainter. His…mouth. Getting closer.

"Kisses are…nice…kind of taste like…sweet candy…"

When had they moved closer? There was room in the corridor to stand apart, wasn't there…?… _dammit. Stupid heart_! _What was your issue?_

"Oh…" He was close enough to count Wally's littlest freckles. Dick was beginning to get cross-eyed.

"… _yeah_ ," Wally offered in a nervous murmur, quite honestly looking torn between bolting or passing out. Dick was getting dizzy. He shut his eyes quickly behind the mask but did not inch away from the shared airspace where their lips still hovered. Neither boy seemed inclined to make a decision.

Pursing his mouth into a determined line ( _Batman raised no cowards_ ), Dick tilted his head to the right and touched Wally's lips firmly, not-so-gracefully missing the collision of the point of their noses due to his lack-of-visibility but he didn't hear the redhead complaining. In fact he heard… a whimper?

His arms wound around Wally's neck, forcing him to bend down to hold the kiss. _Ahaha_. Jerk. That's what he got for being so much taller than him. A smirk twitched over Dick's mouth sealed over Wally's and he was sure he could sense it. Again, didn't hear any complaining from the receiving end.

"—Wow." Wally's jaw hung loose when they separated. One of his hands tangled into his hair. " _Uhh_ …"

"You look _wildered_ ," Robin pointed out, grinning like a fool, "As opposed to bewildered."

"Man." The exasperated look was halfhearted at best. "Really? _Wildered_?"

"So did it taste like sweet candy?"

Wally's olive green eyes widened.

"E-eh?"

Dick repeated in monotone, "Did. it. taste. like. sweet. candy?" He then mused thoughtfully, "…It tasted more like chili. Did you have chili at your uncle's?" The redhead stared in confused amusement.

"…you little weirdo."

For that careless remark, Dick used his height to his advantage and jabbed his elbow hard into the taller's stomach. Wally groaned, falling back against the steel corridor wall, but grinning unoffended.

"No more hugs?" he asked when the younger started walking again for the elevators. Dick snorted.

"The limited time offer ended at midnight."

Suddenly, his yellow and black cape was snatched and yanked backwards, until his capturer could get his lean, muscular arms fully around him. Wally's chin weighed heavy on his shoulder.

" _You are the best, you know that_?"

The best…

Dick's left ear still tingled warmly, so much so he rubbed at it, when his head hit the pillow.

 

*


End file.
